HeartMask
HeartMask (ハートマスク Heartmasuku) is a Nocturne with a heart motif, a Nocturne warrior allied with UnicornMask and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Campy, sassy, over-the-top and cheery, HeartMask is UnicornMask's best friend and sidekick into battle. On the battlefield he is constantly quipping while beating his foes and often acts as UnicornMask's own hypeman/comical relief. He is also shown to be very flirtatious and is somewhat vulgar in regards to his humor. HeartMask is also shown to be a masochist, as he took pleasure when his enemies hit him hard, sometimes asking for them to hit harder. History Debut: Warrior of Love UnicornMask HeartMask appeared halfway through the RP when he along with UnicornMask appeared to fight off the Mecha Galgen Gang's forces, where he mainly fought off Pagora along with UnicornMask (who mainly fought off L-Banda). After some more combatting and sassing, HeartMask defeated Pagora. After the rest of the villains were defeated, HeartMask did a victory dance and offered his services to the Nyo Robotics, stating that he and UnicornMask were free to help them at anytime. Not long after, he and UnicornMask then were accepted to become IkaMask's apprentices, similar to how PegasusMask was to FlamingoMask. Afterwards, he and UnicornMask took off. Vernonn Makes A Movie HeartMask reappeared when he and UnicornMask were shown around IkaMask's "dojo" (in reality his apartment room modified). HeartMask lounged around a bit, making himself comfy, before then a loud explosion could be heard from outside. It was Vernonn and the L.O.S.E.R.S at it again! IkaMask, HeartMask and UnicornMask immediately went to work--HeartMask mainly fought off Granite and slashed his Heart Sica against her bat. Later on during the battle, HeartMask used his Total Eclipse of the Heart against Vernonn, dealing with major damage against him. Soon after some more fighting---HeartMask and UnicornMask were victorious! HeartMask did a victory dance and then IkaMask arrived, congratulating the two. With their work there now done---HeartMask then suggested that all three of them go to a nightclub for the fun of it, which IkaMask was okay with so they did. Leaving the Nest HeartMask briefly appeared at the beginning of the RP where he met up with FlamingoMask for reals. He was shown to be flirty with CoyoteMask and introduced himself properly. He soon left with IkaMask and UnicornMask back to IkaMask's after some more talking. Abilities & Arsenal * Heart Sica: HeartMask is armed with his main weapon, the Heart Sica, a sica to which he can use to slash and slice at his foes in combat. From it, he can also: ** Heart Attack: HeartMask can shoot out a flurry of heart-shaped energy waves/attacks that can deal with major damage onto his opponents. * Total Eclipse of the Heart: HeartMask's ultimate attack; HeartMask can gather up energy and fire out a giant pink-colored heart-shaped energy blast from his chest at his foes. Is often used as a finisher attack. * Heart Breaker: HeartMask can shoot heart-shaped energy discs from the hearts on his hands. They are at average strength. * Extraordinary Jumper: HeartMask can jump at high heights. * More to be added. Weaknesses * Light Energy: HeartMask is weak to light energy. * Strength: HeartMask isn't very strong and is more reliant on speed and agility. Quotes Trivia * HeartMask was based off of Joyful Knight Candelilla from Kyoruger (and to an extent, Poisandra from Power Rangers Dino Charge) in terms of appearance. In terms of personality, he was based off of Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel. * HeartMask is homosexual, making him the second confirmed to be gay Nocturne; the first being SlenderMask. However, in terms of concept, he predates SlenderMask in this regard. * He is the first Nocturne to be associated with a body part, although he is more akin to the cartoon symbol of a heart as opposed to an actual heart. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs Category:Heroes Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)